koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gracia
Gracia (ガラシャ) first appeared in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. She is Mitsuhide Akechi's daughter and Tadaoki Hosokawa's wife. She's symbolized by the kanji for "shine" (煌) and "brilliance" (輝). Her height is 162 cm (5'4"). Role in Games :"You're so cute- surely you can't be the enemy?" ::―Himiko; Warriors Orochi 2 Samurai Warriors Gracia is introduced as a young girl who ran away from the confines of her home to learn more about the world. She's attacked by a group of rowdy soldiers soon after she escapes (the Japanese script implies they were actually Akechi soldiers trying to take her back home). She's saved and tended to by Magoichi. Amazed by his heroics, she dubs him her mentor and follows him everywhere he goes. Once she learns that friends are people who look out for one another, she befriends Magoichi and they make an oath to save each other when they're in trouble. When the Saika village is attacked by Nobunaga, Magoichi goes missing while Gracia saves the surviving Saika members. To her dismay, she is told by the Oda forces that he was killed in action, a claim that she denies. With Magoichi gone, she returns home and is married to Tadaoki Hosokawa. Many years later, due to mounting tension between the armies, soldiers from the Western Army storm the Hosokawa household to take her hostage. Staying true to their earlier promise, Magoichi saves her. Garcia rescues her husband's men and her guilt-ridden friend before they retreat from the Western forces. In the aftermath, she decides to return to politics. Her dream mode is a play on the beauty competition found in No and Oichi's scenarios. The beautiful ladies of the age are participating in a battle to prove which one of them is the most beautiful. Magoichi convinces the young Gracia to participate and gain more confidence in herself. In actuality, he jokingly uses her in order to collect his personal harem of ladies. Once she wins the contest, he deftly congratulates her and leaves the field to prepare to charm the captured women. Slowly, she realizes that Magoichi used her and decides to work with the maidens to punish him. After their victory, he praises her new found confidence and she apologizes for doubting him. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Gracia and her father are taken hostage by Sun Wukong's troops. He hoped to lead them to Kiyomori Taira but they are saved by Xing Cai and Ina. In gratitude, they help stop the sorcerers concealing Sun Wukong's location and join the Shu forces. In one of the game's dream modes, she teams up with Cao Pi and Guan Ping to prove themselves worthy heirs to their fathers. Her goal is relatively simple as Mitsuhide wants to see if she can save peasants from being killed by bandits. If she succeeds, her father will be pleased. In the last unlockable dream mode, she is a princess who is leading a failing defense at Pu Yang Castle. Huang Gai, Xu Zhu, and Hanzō Hattori come to her rescue. She decides to retreat from the field to call for reinforcements but is found out by Pang Tong. Once he's defeated, she'll leave for a time before she returns with Sun Jian, Cao Cao, and Ieyasu Tokugawa. Kessen Garasha's death is briefly shown in the first Kessen. In a flashback, she states that she refuses to be taken as a hostage by Mitsunari and chooses death instead. She tells an off screen soldier to kill her before the enemies arrive, crying the Virgin Mary's name in her final moments. Tadaoki states his reason for wanting to oppose Mitsunari is to avenge her death. He also has a cross ingrained in his shoulder pads in her memory. Her death poem can be seen in the game's intro and in her biography entry. Saihai no Yukue Gracia appears as Garasha Hosokawa in Saihai no Yukue. She is known as a woman of peerless beauty who is scorned for being Mitsuhide's daughter. Due to her father's betrayal, she lives a sheltered life. In person, she's a melodramatic dreamer who lavishly decorates herself with white lilies to represent her inner spirit. Tamaki tries to criticize the giant lilies she wears though Mitsunari always hushes her. Her favorite pets are two white birds given to her by Tadaoki, which she keeps in a cage near her room. Before the Battle at Sekigahara, Mitsunari meets her in person on Lady Yodo's request to convince her to be a willing hostage of the Toyotomi family. Lady Yodo believes Garasha will listen to the plea as they're both women who only want the wars to end. She believes that by doing this, they can at least save the Hosokawa family that Hideyoshi respected. Garasha, however, knows that her lord forbids this act and wants to accept her "destiny" to die. In reality, she wants her husband to accept her love and believes that following his orders will accomplish this. Thanks to the open bible she had in her room, Mitsunari is able to convince her that living for happiness is more important. She agrees to his request and says that she wants to set her birds free before she leaves. She smiles and thanks him for coming. Late that same night, however, the Hosokawa manor was set ablaze and Garasha died in the flames. Her birds were hanging from a tree safely out of the fire's reach. Character Information Development Gracia was one of the female characters that the director wanted to include in the series. She was designed to be a woman of high class whose charm point is her unique hairstyle. Personality At the start of her Samurai Warriors story, Gracia is an optimistic and curious girl. Though she comes from a cultured background, she exhibits a strong will and down-to-earth principles. She idolizes Magoichi and nicknames him "Mago", which is jokingly used as a pun on the word "grandson" (mago) in the Japanese script. She's somewhat gullible as she takes Magoichi's words -even his sarcastic quips- a bit too literally. In her later story stages, she matures into a compassionate and intelligent lady of high class. She has a better grasp of her surroundings and is well aware of her husband's intentions. In their many years apart from one another, Gracia kept Magoichi's lessons to heart and grew to value life and friendship. She builds a deeper trust with her pal, knowing that they'll always be there to look out for one another. In Kessen and Saihai no Yukue, she is a damsel in distress who bravely faces her destiny. She acts like a samurai's wife who treasures honor or love above all else. Voice Actors * Jasamine White-Gluz - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Sylvia Zaradick - Kessen (English) * Jun Shikano - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hiromi Nishikawa - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"This is a strange and wonderful world!" *"I hope that didn't hurt too much." *"Don't go easy on me!" *"Don't worry! I'm learning a lot from you all!" *"I can learn a lot from you." *"Enlightenment can be a painful thing..." *"My turn." *"Stay strong!" *"A game? I love games!" *"I tried to stop him. You heard me. But... now it's too late..." :"Too late? You just throw away your friendship just because your lord tells you to? If you were really friends, it would never be too late. A real friend would be there for him!" :"I guess we know who his real friend is then, don't we?" ::~~Hideyoshi and Gracia talking about Magoichi; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"My father is the perfect man. It only follows that I would be the perfect woman!" :"Um... what was my father good at?" :"Hey. He had the best hair, no question. She's no better than you!" ::~~Ina, Gracia, and Magoichi; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"I am a Christian. I am forbidden to take my own life. Nevertheless, I cannot accept capture by Ishida. I choose death instead. Please... I beg you, let me die with honor." ::~~Garasha's plea; Kessen Gameplay Moveset Ground Attacks : ( ):creates an aura that damages enemies and raises musou by raising her fist, then slams that fist down on enemies : , ( ):A punch and then a short range energy burst : , , ( ):Two punches with the last hit knocking the enemies back : , , , ( ):Two punches with the latter that makes enemies crumble to the ground : , , , , : Emits a mini shockwave around her, similar to the final attack from a musou. : , , , , , , , :does three swipes then four jump kicks and a finishing kick : , : jumps down making a shockwave : , : sends a fire ball down : : stays still and shoots a flurry of long ranged laser beams from her fists. In her Level 3 version, she is surrounded by green gusts of wind. In her True Musou version, she finishes the move with three spinning kicks. :R1 + : Gracia spins and performs a magical attack that uses Musou. One square will release a three fireball attack. ::R1 + , : Gracia spins twice and surrounds her body with a spherical blizzard attack. ::R1 + , , : Gracia spins thrice and hurls a straight wind based beam attack. :R1 + : Using some Musou, Garcia performs a few hand signals and surrounds herself with a magical energy. Performing this version will heal a bit of her life. ::R1 + , : Garcia performs a few hand signals and gains a momentary defensive barrier. It will withstand a few hits before it dispels. ::R1 + , , : Garcia performs a longer chain of hand signals and gain a significant attack boost for about thirty seconds. Mounted Attacks : : hurls a fireball to her right. : , : sends a blazing burst of energy to her right. : , , : creates a dizzying green explosion : , , , : sends a blue wave of energy towards her front. : , , , , , , , : hurls a chain of fireballs to her right. ;Warriors Orochi 2 Her normal moves are the same except she no longer has C5 or her Level 3 Musou. Her R1 moves also changed: :R1: Gracia spins and hurls three fireballs at her opponent. :direction + R1: Garcia creates a short-ranged offensive barrier around herself that tracks her as she runs around. Fighting Style Her weapons of choice are two bracelets that grant her magical powers. Her normal attacks are punches and spinning knee attacks with a short and hard-to-aim range. She has the strongest Musou stat in her Samurai Warriors appearance but is also the weakest physical fighter in the game. Though it is possible to play Gracia with her normal moveset, most players recommend relying on her R1 specials to do the bulk of her fighting. As such, she is a character who guzzles her musou bar. However, she has various tricks that can quickly refuel herself, such as her C1 or C2. Alternatively, players can also let her ride on horseback for the entire battle as her magical attacks have good range and priority. However, some players state that once Gracia obtains her fifth or fouth weapon and synthesizes it like there's no tomorrow, Gracia can be cute but quite deadly. In Warriors Orochi 2, she can easily win in versus or survival mode with her direction + R1 offensive barrier since it can knock back the opponent. The players should keep moving forward until the opponent hits the wall and stand close to the opponent and stand still while the opponent is on the wall. Her R1 barrier will continue to do good damage until it wears off or sometimes the opponent will get knock out of the field. Recommendations (Weapon Attributes) - Warriors Orochi 2 Gracia's normal moveset has little range in Warriors Orochi 2. ''Her weapon's base attacks don't help either. As a ''recommendation, ''players suggest Gracia to use her C2 more often. Her moveset can be strengthened dramatically if players fuse her weapons with attributes like '''Might', Brave & Bolt, for it will increase her attack strength by two times, Agility, because it speeds up her charge attacks, Ice, as this will freeze the enemy at her tracks and when coupled with her direction+R1, Gracia will be able to kill the opponents with ease. Also recommended Flash, so that she can take down opponents more easily, Slay for significant damage and Multi for an attack boost. Those that are not recommended are Range, as it does her little good and Fire, because her R1 attack already prduces fire and so does her jumping attack. Also not recommended are Air, since Gracia is not a good juggler, Absorb, since Gracia already has her C1 attack to regenerate her Musou, Drain, since players can recover life by picking up items on the battlefield, or by simply switching the character. Rage is completely useless. Which player is dumb enough to make Gracia's life go to the red? Weapons Historical Information Gracia's birth name was Tama and she was married to Hosokawa Tadaoki. After her father's dramatic betrayal at Honnoji, she was labeled as a "traitor's daughter". To avoid criticism, Tadaoki sent her away to a hamlet in the mountains, located in the modern Kyoto prefecture. She returned to the Hosokawa manor two years later. Her maid was a Christian and she soon became fascinated with the religion. Months before Toyotomi Hideyoshi ordered a ban on Christianity, she was baptized by her maid with the name "Gracia". Other accounts also state that her maid took her in secret to a Jesuit priest named Gregorian De Cespedes and instead named her "Gratia". In either case, her name is usually written as "Garasha" (ガラシャ) in Japanese records. When the Christian ban took place, Tadaoki discovered the maid's religious affiliation and banned her from his home. Prior to the fateful confrontation at Sekigahara, Ishida Mitsunari claimed Osaka Castle and planned to take hostages of the residing Toyotomi loyalist family members. He hoped to use them to force his rival generals to join his cause. When his soldiers threatened to take the Hosokawa household, Gracia was killed by a soldier of the family named Ogasawara Hidekiyo. He and the rest of the residents committed seppku to avoid capture. The incident caused a major dent in Ishida's reputation, which greatly lessened his possibilities of recruiting more allies (some of which were also secretly Christian). There are two conflicting reasons concerning her death. Many accounts depict that she refused to commit suicide -since her faith forbids it- and asked Ogasawara to kill her. The Jesuit account states that Tadaoki routinely told his men to kill his wife should she be under the threat of being captured. Gallery Gracia-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Image:Garasha-kessen.jpg|Garasha in Kessen Image:Garasha-saihai.jpg|Garasha in Saihai no Yukue Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters